


a version of man (built to collapse in crumbs)

by something_ignites



Category: Vampire Game
Genre: Identity Porn (of sorts), Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Pining, Rival Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_ignites/pseuds/something_ignites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is a new low, even for you Phelios,” Duzell said as he spread Yuujel over his (Ishtar's) sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a version of man (built to collapse in crumbs)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starduchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduchess/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide! Thanks for requesting this teeny tiny little fandom - I've loved these dorks since 2003, and it was such a delight to splash around in their heads. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing!
> 
> Title taken from Frighten Rabbit's _Swim Until You Can't See Land_.

“This is a new low, even for you Phelios,” Duzell said as he spread Yuujel over his (Ishtar's) sheets. He had found the mage skulking outside the princess's quarters, but any confrontation had been abruptly cut off with a bruising kiss, Yuujel's eyes gleaming with mischief once he determined which of the brunets he was facing.

“Mm,” Yuujel made a noncommittal noise. “Still not able to change sexes yet?”

“Not for you,” Duzell snapped, flushing bright red. He hated being in a human body—they were so sensitive, responded so easily to external stimulus. Yuujel made another vague noise in response, more interested in tugging sharply on Duzell's dark locks and pulling him in for an involved kiss, all teeth and tongue.

“I like it,” Yuujel said when they broke apart. He smirked, running his hands over the flat planes of Duzell's chest and down his body. “Ishtar with a cock. It's like everything I've ever wanted.”

Yuujel leaned in to bite at Duzell's earlobe, palming his cock through the soft cotton fabric of the vampire's clothing. Duzell wasn't hard yet, but he knew from experience that it wouldn't take long. Phelios had always been as clever with his fingers as with his tongue, sensuality oozing out of him with every movement. It was one of the more irritating aspects of the other man.

Duzell smashed his mouth against Yuujel's again and he responded in kind, wrapping one hand around Duzell's neck and combing the other through his long hair, all while licking his way into Duzell's mouth. Duzell moaned in spite of himself, pushing closer to Yuujel and pressing him flat down against the bed. Except that made it harder to divest the other man of his clothing—why was it always so hard to _think_ around him?

Duzell sat up, catching sight of them in Ishtar's mirror. They were a vision to behold, slender hips and narrow shoulders, miles and miles of smooth pale skin against each other.  Yuujel's braid had come undone under Duzell's ministration earlier, his fine blonde hair fanned out over Ishtar's deep purple sheets. Yuujel reached up to stroke Duzell's hair again, and involuntary Duzell fluttered his eyelids shut, losing himself to the soft caresses before remembering that he wasn't in his kyawl form.

Yuujel was still looking at him with those eyes, patronizing amusement beneath those long golden lashes. His robe had slipped off his shoulder, giving a wanton edge to his already disheveled appearance. Damn did Duzell disliked Phelios.

Duzell growled, and with a few choice words, Ishtar's scarves lifted up off the floor to encircle Yuujel's wrists, before tying themselves to the columns of the bed. The last scarf wrapped itself around Yuujel's eyes, blindfolding him.

“My, my,” Yuujel quirked his eyebrow and tugged lightly at his restraints, testing their strength. Duzell had no doubt he could break free with his magic if he wanted. “We're doing all sorts of experimenting tonight, aren't we?”

Duzell bit into Yuujel's mouth in response, briefly wondering if he should have gagged the other man as well. But those lips looked so pretty wrapped around Duzell's cock, and Yuujel opened up so beautifully for him, letting Duzell lick his way into his mouth with breathy, eager moans. Whatever gripes Duzell had about him, Phelios had always been an enthusiastic lover.

Yuujel was shameless when Duzell wrapped another silk sash around the mage's cock, arching his back and whining with abandonment as Duzell stroke the smooth fabric up and down his cock. Precum leaked freely from the tip, droplets of it catching on the cloth. Duzell would have to find some excuse for getting rid of it to Ishtar later; at the moment he was memorized by the vast expanse of Yuujel's skin, his throat tossed back and bared for the taking. Duzell trailed wet kisses down his jugular, nipping at where neck met shoulder and sucking hard enough to leave a bruise over the muscle. He wanted so much to sink his teeth in—sloppy. He was getting sloppy.

“D—“ Duzell tore himself away from Yuujel's throat to silence him with a rough kiss, not wanting to hear which name came out of that mouth. It wasn't the princess that Darres had been spending his nights with, after all.

Ishtar never spoke of it to Duzell, but more than once he had awoken to her tears dripping onto him, her face buried into his soft fur. He would shift then, to his vampiric form, and wrap his body around her, letting her cry on his shoulder until she fell asleep. (Once, he shifted into her body, thinking she would prefer the warmth of a human one; she laughed about afterward through her hiccuping sobs, scathingly self-deprecating remarks about her own narcissism. He hated hearing her speak of herself that way, and never did it again.)

He had to shove away too many unwanted thoughts those evenings, traitorous images of taking those kisses he pressed against Ishtar's forehead down to her soft lips and delicate neck. He could take care of her, he knew, better than either knight or mage ever would. Could twist his fingers and make her writhe beneath him the way Phelios was now. It would be so easy to pull her under his trace, her emotions already raw from love. But that felt wrong, somehow.

There was very little he cared about less than human morality, but when he thought about the spark in Ishtar's eyes, that bright rambunctious laughter that made him want her by his side always—

 _What are you doing here?_ Duzell wanted to ask Yuujel. _Why are you here, when you have the captain wrapped around your pinky?_ But Phelios had always been greedy, and his motivations rarely driven by more than that.

“No, stay like this,” Yuujel had whispered into Duzell's ear when the vampire king found him earlier that night, his voice positively drunk with giddiness as he led the vampire into Ishtar's chambers. He had shoved Duzell onto the bed with a ferocity Duzell hadn't recognized, climbing on top of him and kissing away the unneeded air from Duzell's lungs. Not that their previous trysts had been gentle, dark fumbles fueled by competitive rage and lust. But it was different this time, the sweet rum on Yuujel's breath making him careless in a way Duzell wish he wasn't enabling.

Ishtar's 17th birthday was over a month ago, but the royal celebration had been tonight, exactly the type of grand ball Ishtar used Duzell as a decoy to escape from. Several hours had passed before Darres noticed her missing, although Duzell was certain that was more a testament to Darres's negligence than on his own ability to pass. The guard had taken to avoiding the princess lately, even so far as to request his own reassignment.

Duzell had stumbled upon them several weeks prior, by the balcony near her quarters on the night of her birthday. He hadn't intended to spy on them, but he considered himself an opportunist, and hid behind a nearby plant, his eavesdropping aided by his enhanced kyawl hearing.

“I'm not a little girl anymore,” Ishtar said to Darres, her wide eyes unblinking. “This isn't some teenage infatuation.” She reached out tentatively to touch his chest and he flinched, taking several steps back.

“Princess,” Darres plead, and her face fell. Even Duzell winced, all of Darres's feelings about Ishtar summed up in a single usage of her title over her name.

“I'm sorry,” he said after a long pause, finally looking up to meet her eyes. “You're the princess, I'm twelve years older than you, it wouldn't be proper—”

"Fuck propriety," she said, stepping forward only to have him step back. "I don't care about any of that."

"I can't—" Darres opened his mouth, like he wanted to say more, but then cut himself off, abruptly falling silent. 

Ishtar waited a moment, then nodded stiffly, walking away without another word. He didn't take his eyes off her retreating back, standing there in the dark long after she was gone.

The next day, the castle was abuzzed with rumors as gossip spread over the captain seen leaving the royal tutor's bedchambers that very morning. Ishtar pretended that nothing was wrong, teasing Darres as relentlessly as Jill and Krai did in the few moments that she managed to catch him, before he made the inevitable excuse to leave the room.

“I'm happy for Darres,” Ishtar exclaimed brightly, her smile never quite reaching her eyes.

Weeks later, Duzell still wasn't sure if he should thank or thrash Darres. He saw less of Phelios, as the other man grew preoccupied with his new toy, but he got to keep Ishtar's rare smiles all to himself these days. Increasing, Duzell found himself willing to sacrifice more and more to put them there on her face.

Which was how he found himself at the ball tonight, playing diplomatic royalty while she was off getting sloshed with Falan and Void at a local tavern. Phelios had caught on almost immediately, and spent the past several hours aggressively flirting with “Ishtar,” Duzell barely making his escape before the ambush outside Ishtar's room.

But Duzell was retaliating for the evening's annoyances now, with each sharp jerk of his hips. Yuujel's legs were wrapped around his waist, spurring him on, and Duzell made sure he was relentless, angling his thrusts just so to get Phelios moaning like a whore. Yuujel yanked hard on his restraints, shoving himself onto Duzell's cock with what leverage he had. There were bruises all over Yuujel's body; Duzell knew there would be even more on his pale skin the next morning, and couldn't help the serge of possessive pleasure at the thought, that Darres would be seeing his marks all over the mage's body.

He had one hand on Yuujel's cock, jerking him off in time with Duzell's thrusts, and wrapped his other hand around Yuujel's throat. He put just enough pressure on his windpipe to make breathing difficult, and leaned down.

He wasn't very surprised when Yuujel came at the exact moment Duzell bite down into his jugular, spurts of white all over Duzell's fingers. The vampire fucked him through his orgasm, snapping his hips wildly as Yuujel clenched down around him. Duzell was coming fast now, his orgasm shooting into that wet, tight heat.

As Duzell rolled over and collapsed onto the bed, he felt rather than heard Yuujel's spellcasting. A few seconds later, the scarves undid themselves from Yuujel's body, and resettled themselves on the mess of Ishtar's floor. Duzell supposed that he should feel grateful, that Yuujel didn't simply rip himself free and make it any harder to cover up their affair from Ishtar than it was already getting.

They laid there in post-coital silence for long moments, not quite touching. Every so often, their limbs would bump into each other as they shifted, but for the most part, Yuujel ignored him as Duzell studying the other man from the corner of his eye. Yuujel was splayed out across the bed, his body stretched out in the way one only could after a particularly satisfying orgasm.

“What do you want from me?” Duzell asked abruptly, and then mentally scolded himself for being the first to speak. Yuujel turned to him and raised his eyebrow, but didn't say a thing.

“Surely you can't be bored of the captain already,” Duzell couldn't resist fishing.

“He only makes his way into my bed to make a point to Ishtar.” Yuujel finally said after another long silence, his orgasm making him honest. He paused, and then—“He loves her, more than he knows what to do with.”

Duzell couldn't help himself—he broke out laughing, almost cackling with a mania he hadn't felt in so long. Ishtar, who only loved Darres, and Darres, who loved Ishtar so much he found solace in Phelios, who only wanted what he could never have. Duzell was uncertain if he was more amused or irritated: all this time spent with them, and he still hadn't quite grasp the full extent of humanity's foolishness.

“You humans, with your games of denial,” Duzell sneered. “All of that tired, petty love.”

But Yuujel only smiled that unreadable smile of his in response. “Then what are you doing among us, vampire king?”


End file.
